


Spectre

by sylviarachel



Series: All the 221Bs [13]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Honestly John should know better, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrealistic chase scenes in film, Why would anyone take Sherlock to the cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviarachel/pseuds/sylviarachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741135/chapters/6143960">Love Me for Myself Alone</a></p><p>The boys of Baker Street go to the cinema. Just all silliness basically, and written in 20 minutes. You have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Me for Myself Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741135) by [sylviarachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviarachel/pseuds/sylviarachel). 



“That would never happen,” Martin protests, wincing as the fuel truck caroms around the tarmac, barely missing a plane, a baggage truck, another plane. Where the hell is airport security? Have these people never heard of safety procedures?

“Suspend your disbelief,” John murmurs, nudging the bag of popcorn in his direction. Over John’s head, Sherlock says, too loudly, “Why not?”

The couple in front turn round in their seats to glare. John and Martin ignore them—they’ve been to the cinema with Sherlock before—but Sherlock draws himself up tall and glares right back. Their eyes go big and they hurriedly turn back to the screen.

“Because it’s _incredibly unsafe,_ ” says Martin, but quietly. “That truck’s got probably eleven thousand litres of jet fuel in it, not to mention the—oh, good, there’s airport security, finally.”

“Hmmph.” Sherlock sits back in his seat and reaches across John to stick his massive hand into the popcorn.

John swats it away. “Hands in your own popcorn bag, Sherlock,” he says calmly.

“It’s _empty_ ,” Sherlock mutters. He sounds so exactly like a stroppy five-year-old that Martin chuckles, which makes Sherlock lean around John to glare at him.

“Then you can go and buy another bag,” says John, who hasn’t once taken his eyes off the screen.

“But, John,” says Sherlock, sounding aggrieved. “We’re _bonding_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, my spouse and I went to see SPECTRE, and there's a long chase sequence where someone's driving a _freaking FUEL TRUCK_ around with reckless abandon. In this fic, I have given Martin my own reaction to that scene, whilst John's reaction to that reaction is basically my spouse's. (Fortunately for everyone, we did not have Sherlock Holmes with us at the time.)


End file.
